


Quicksand

by number9dream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 兰高，一点点暴力





	Quicksand

高文在日记本上写：莫德雷德失踪的第二十三天。

  
好像什么都没发生。摩根还在抱怨慢性疼痛，高文定期带她去见一位正骨医生，把她身上的骨头扳得喀嗒响。他也还在兰斯洛特那儿和自己家来回，两点一线，确保两人都有好好吃饭，冰箱里有足够蔬果，白面包和微波餐。摩根时不时陷入恐怖的抑郁期，不应门也不接电话，高文开车回家，经常被堵在高速公路上，拨她的号码一直被转留言箱，他脑海中有摩根各种各样的死状。有时她将头塞进烤炉，有时她坐在搪瓷浴缸边缘，捏着一柄玫红色的一次性剃刀。

  
凯送来了打猎战利品，装在玻璃乐扣盒里的红肉。鹿的里脊，他说，很新鲜，算是你们纪念日的礼物。高文握着一把双立人，戴了鲜艳的厨用手套，站在流理台前处理鹿肉。兰斯洛特走过来，把下颌放在他肩上，兰斯洛特身上有三合一洗发水的柠檬桉叶味，想必是他不看高文的购物单，图省事在超市随手拿的便宜货，闻上去有点刺鼻。兰斯洛特说：凯还打了湖里的天鹅，听说喂食的时候被咬了一口，用的猎枪，就一下。很蠢的动物。漂亮，但是蠢。

  
什么样的神经病会猎天鹅？还是亚瑟的遗物。高文喃喃着，鹿就罢了……当然鹿也很可怜。

  
我在德国餐厅吃过天鹅，不过做的是下水汤，看不太出原状，我还有点失望，听说去毛的天鹅有象牙白的肉，很瘦，脂肪少。他说着掐了下高文的腰肉，手被拍掉了。这么闲就帮我准备配菜，高文说，藜麦和孢子甘蓝，或者叠餐巾去。

  
晚餐都备好后，他们开了一瓶甜白酒，配奶酪和腌肉的冷盘。高文心里还数着日子，这是莫德雷德失踪的第二十三天，亚瑟死去的第二十四天，摩根比以往更想死，距离她变成数字还有多久，他不知道。而他们在这里庆祝，过一切正常的生活。

高文躺在床上几乎要睡去，却想到他在莫德雷德消失后就一直照看摩根，没有在外过夜，摩根需要他，或者他需要摩根，无所谓哪个。我得回去。兰斯洛特在旁边，没听到似的继续玩他的头发，金色小蛇一样绕在食指上。冰箱里有剩的拼盘，如果你想吃夜宵。还有起泡酒，但不要喝太多。高文去捡落在地上的衣裤。兰斯洛特笑了，猛地攥住一把他的金发，硬将他扯过来。

  
给我一个吻，他柔和地说。于是高文照做了，兰斯洛特嘴里有柑橘喉糖的味道，让他想起儿童用的感冒药水，喂生病的莫德雷德时，自己也尝过一点。这个吻并不坏，只是回去的一路上他的头皮隐隐作痛。在兰斯洛特家喝了不少酒，出租车又嫌贵，只好乘地铁。高文站在玻璃门前，无聊地看里面晃动的灰扑扑人影，忍不住一直碰后脑发热疼痛的那一块地方。这时有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他转过身。

  
你流血了。那人说。

  
高文茫然地看他，又低头看自己的手，这才发现手指上有干结的血，渗进月白的指甲缝中。


End file.
